fxfandomcom-20200214-history
Suppliers
This page is intended as a relatively informal list of links or contact information for any suppliers of products in any way related to effects work. If it grows exceedingly large, it will be subdivided into categories, but for now, whatever organization that evolves on it's own should be sufficient. I'd also like to create individual pages dividing suppliers by each country/region. You'll find that most of these websites are happy to ship worldwide, but to save shipping costs, the country/region from which the company is based is listed in brackets when available. If no location is listed, you can probably assume it's the United States. If you're bothered by this project's amerocentricity, feel free to fix it :) General Makeup/FX Supplies *www.melproductsusa.com Mel Products *http://www.monstermakers.comMonster Makers *http://traumafx.com US TraumaFX *FX Warehouse *http://www.stagesupply.com : carries Ben Nye, Mehron, & other brands *http://www.propsandmakeup.com :ImpaQt FX carries Graftobian , Rubber Wear , custom prosthetics *http://www.michaeldavy.com/ Michael Davy Film & T.V. Make Up supplies *Form FX : Europe *http://screenface.co.uk/ : makeup and special effects supplies UK *http://www.charlesfox.co.uk/ : makeup and special effects supplies UK *http://www.nimbacreations.co.uk/acatalog/ : special effects supplies UK *http://www.technovent.co.uk/ UK *http://www.makeup-provisions.com UK *http://www.espritcomposite.com/ : special effects, sculpture, casting and moldmaking materials France *http://www.parisberlin.com/ : makeup and special effects supplies France *http://www.ateliermaquillage.com/ : makeup, special effects supplies and makeup courses France *Blond and Braun Austria *http://www.mapont.se/ Sweeden *http://www.visage.no Norway *http://www.cosplaysupplies.com (AKA: Dani's Cosplay Supplies): carries complete Kryolan product line Canada *http://www.malabar.net: Specializing in costume, but they carry many products from Ben Nye, Kryolan and others Canada *http://www.bitymoldsupply.com/ Silicone, Urethane, Resin, Plaster, Clay, Education/Instructional DVD's, Flocking, Great Advice US/International *http://www.alconeco.com US Silicone Art Materials (silicone pigments, Rod Maxwell's Flesh Master skin color system for silicone, SAM-20/SAM-32 silicone paint base, SFP Silicone Finishing Powder), 3rd Degree direct application silicone, makeup, latex, latex foam, blood, Rubber Wear. (New York) Plastics, Silicones, and other raw materials *Smooth-on (See Also Smooth-On) *Tap Plastics Acrylic plastics, Fiberglass, resins, molding materials *http://www.fibreglast.com : fiberglass, resins, and related products *http://www.kaupo.de : Smooth-On supplier Germany *http://www.aff-materialen.com : Smooth-On supplier Netherlands *http://www.bentleychemicals.co.uk : Smooth-On supplier UK *http://www.mbinternational : Polytek supplier (platgel/deadener) Netherlands *http://www.jacobsonchemicals.co.uk/ : silicones , moulding, foams etc UK *http://www.cosmesil.com/ : Silicones and flocking UK *http://www.willumsen.no/ : plaster, silicone, polyurethane, fiberglass, epoxy Norway *http://www.polytek.com/ : Silicones, PlatSil Gel-10, Deadener, Plastics, Urethanes International *http://www.bitymoldsupply.com/ : Brick In The Yard Mold Supply, Supplier of Polytek, Artmolds alginate, Sculpt Nouveau, Silicone, Urethane, Polyurethane, Mold-making and casting advice, PlatSil Gel-10, Foam, Plaster, Flocking, Clay, Chavant, USG, Forton MG, Latex, Instructional/Education US, International *http://imperialsurfacetechnologies.com/ *http://www.theengineerguy.com: Distributor for Smooth-On, Chavant, Ken's Tools, Klean Klay, FuseFX, latex, lifecasting materials, fiberglass and epoxy and general mold making and casting supplies. Dispencing tips,cartridges and syringesappropriate *http://www.bergdahl.com/ *http://www.bergdahl.com/Semco.htm *http://www.efd-inc.com/products.html Dental Supply *http://www.china-toothbrush.org toothbrush china *http://practicon.com *http://www.mrdental.co.uk/ UK *http://www.dentaltecnobenelux.nl/exclusief.html Netherlands *Norwegian Dental Depot Norway *Your Dental Supply Flocking *http://www.donjer.com/ : largest small-quantity supplier of rayon and nylon flock fibers Colorants *http://www.wholesalecolors.com/index.php?category=1 *http://www.FuseFX.ca : FuseFX Silicone coloring system Canada Wigs/Hair/Fur *National Fiber Technology : specializes in the manufacture of custom made hair, wigs and fur fabrics for the entertainment industry *http://www.ugeka.nl/ Netherlands *http://www.sjoerddidden.nl/paginas/basis/frameset.html Netherlands *http://www.makeup-fx.com/webshop/index.htm *http://www.banburypostiche.co.uk UK Prefabricated Prosthetics *http://www.aradanicostumes.com/elfears.php : Wide selection of prothetic ears, also application instruction clay/sculture/casting/molding *http://www.sculpture-depot.com/ : Modeling & Sculpture Tools, Clay, Wax, & Art Supplies *Brick in the Yard Mold Supply BITY Mold Supply, Silicone, Urethane, Polytek, Lifecasting Supplier, Educational/Instructional, Clay, Flocking, Great Advice US, International *http://www.arizonasculpture.com/ : Modeling & Sculpture Tools, Oil Clay, Wax, Polytek, LifeCasting, Forton MG - Ball Consulting, Ltd. *http://www.freemansupply.com/ : Numerous molding products, polyurethane and silicone. Produce many excellent molding videos on youtube. *http://plaster.com : If you're willing to pay shipping, these guys carry all the relavent USG plasters and cements. *http://www.sculpturesupply.com/ : sculpting and casting supplies Canada *http://mouldlife.co.uk/ - moldmaking and casting materials UK *http://www.polymerclaypit.co.uk/ : polymer clay supplies (super sculpey and the like) UK *http://tiranti.co.uk/ : sculpture, moldmaking and casting materials supplies UK *The Mold Makers Store : silicone life casting, Azsil brush-on P6, and Hardmother water activated polyurethane tape *http://www.pascalrosier.com/ : sculpture, casting and moldmaking materials France *http://www.barnes.com.au/ : Chief Supplier for WETA workshop. [Australia et al.] *http://www.makeyourownmolds.com/: Specializes in food grade mold supplies. Educational Resources *http://www.forbiddenplanet.com/ : huge bookstore, fantastic models, collectors, magazines... UK *http://www.makeupbooks.com *https://www.stanwinstonschool.com/‎ : Learn special effects & character creation from the world's greatest monster makers. Uncategorized *US Composites : many products *Coast Fiber-tek Products *http://www.aerographes-services.com/ : airbrush specialist France *http://www.setwear.com/ : Makeup belts *http://www.blackorcstudios.com/webshop/ Norway *FX Warehouse *Quantum Special Effects Worldwide Category:shampoo